Forum:"Uchiha" title for Fubuki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : ' In Konoha, there lived an ANBU member named Uchiha Goenji. He was one of the elites of Uchiha clan. But he failed to complete a S-rank mission since he tried to rescue his comrade who was captured by a missing nin. So, he was criticized by everybody of the Uchiha clan, and the clan decided to banish him from Konoha, take the title Uchiha from him and take the sharingan. Goenji accepted all these punishments. His sharingan was took away and buried in the bottom of a Peepal tree in the Death Forest, where Chunin exams were held. Normal eyes were then transplanted on Goenji and he changed his name to Goenji Shiro and went to live in a forest in Sunagakure village. After 15 years of the Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Fubuki was born and Goenji did not change his son's name since Goenji was banished from Uchiha clan, not his son Fubuki. Fubuki trained from his father and became strong. But suddenly, some Missing Nin on part of robbing the house of Goenji killed him. Fubuki then returned to Konoha at the age of 8 and became a genin there. During the chunin exams, while dueling with a Hyuuga, he awakened the full-form of sharingan and revealed he was Uchiha Fubuki, who has also survived the Uchiha Massacre. At the age of 11, he became a Jonin.' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ' Goenji used to live in Konoha. But as he was banished and put in exile, he went to live in Sunagakure. There Fubuki was born, but ultimately after the death of his father, he returned to Konoha. ' 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' No ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' If Uchiha Fubuki is approved, I will give him a style that has never been seen before, Thunder Style and also, he will be able to use new Fire Style Jutsus. Some abilities of the Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which he will receive after finding the sharingan of his father, will also be new. He will also receive a Cursed Seal from the unknown jutsu of an escaped test subject of Orochimaru. Hence, this character will be completely new, never seen before in either fanon or anime. ' --Kyoyabladex (talk) 09:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision --~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications